


Trying New Things Is Always An Adventure

by Dorkwrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkwrites/pseuds/Dorkwrites
Summary: Jake has always been a man for adventure. Some adventures more graphic than others. One night, He decides to take dirk on an adventure with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

~Smut; read at your own risk~

"Let's try something new," Was the first four words to fall from the raven haired males lips. His eyes glistened with excitement and obvious nervousness. He was sitting at the dining room table across from his albino lover who was looking at his phone. Jake swallowed, his thoughts were practically racing faster then race horse. He and Dirk have been dating for nearly a year. Usually, actually _always_ , Dirk was the dominant one when it came to the bedroom. Jake just never had the guts to try to dominate, also Dirk always stated how he was a dominant and that was that. Yes, Jake loved Dirk being dominant and taking control, but Jake was a man who liked adventures. Taking risks and being in control.

The silence lasted longer than needed. Dirk looked up from his phone,pushing up his glasses. "And what would that being?" He asked,curiosity hinting in his tone. Dirk had a feeling it was going to be something he didn't except. Jake was always one to pull surprises. Jake took a small gulp.

"I...," Jake trailed off at first. His inner voice was screaming at him to stop being a pansy and man up. He glared at his shaky hands as he clenched them. He looked up again. "I want to dominate you tonight. I know you do not like... Or are inexperienced with submitting, but please Dirk, I promise you'll enjoy it and if you don't we will stop," Jake begged a bit, now realizing that he was standing above Dirk with desperate eyes. Dirk sighed a bit,shrugging.

"Fine, this is the only time though, understood?" Dirk said,obviously serious. Jake nodded,pecking his lips.

"Gosh, thank you Dirk." He smiled

-

Dirk _definitely_ did _not_ plan for this. Oh, but he fucking loved it. He wouldn't admit it though. Dirk had his hands bound by silk ribbons behind his back. His legs spread by a bar. He had a hallow gag with spider like limbs extending from the circle, keeping his mouth wide open. To use whenever the user desired. He was also blindfolded and bare ass naked on his back. On the bed. On the other hand, Jake was standing in front of the bed, his eyes full of lust and hunger. He had so many ideas,but for tonight it was going to be simple bondage sex. It was Dirk's first time after all.

"Golly, I must say you look completely... _Ravishing_... " Jake said,unzipping his pants. He pulled off all of his clothes before letting his hands trail down Dirk's sides with feather like touch. He loved listening to Dirk's little breaths. He hesitated before removing the gag, mostly because he wanted to be able to hear Dirk's curses and words other then just moans. Dirk's lips quivered, saliva surrounding his mouth. Jake continued to tease his skin, leaning up to nip his jaw. A breath caught in Dirk's throat at this.

"You are so...beautiful. Gosh..." Jake was a bit breathless, his girth being swollen and dripping. The tip flushed red. He nuzzled into Dirk's neck to take in a deep breath of his scent. It caused more shudders to run down his spine. Jake began sucking on a small pinch of skin. Dirk chewed his lip, breath becoming more staggered. Jake sat up again, smirking. He bit his lip gently, running his hand down Dirk's stomach causing it to flex a bit.

"J-..Jake please don't tease me..." Dirk managed to say between his heavy breathing. Jake smiled, leaning down to kiss his chest.

"Oh of course darling, wouldn't want to keep you waiting to long..." Jake said against the pale skin of his lover. He began trailing small kisses down his stomach, nipping at his left V-line. He got in between his legs, gripping Dirk's cock gently. Dirk swallowed and shivered as Jake took a deep breath. Oh, Jake loved the smell of his arousal. Knowing he made Dirk like this. Flustered and hot. He let his lips wrap around the tip, dragging tongue across the slit. Dirk let out a shaky gasp, legs trembling gently. Jake let his eyes close, taking in more. He was trying to milk the noises out of Dirk. Dirk grit his teeth and let out soft grunts, beginning to role his hips. Jake hollowed his cheeks, eyes closed as he moved his head up and down.

The noises grew as Jake's pace grew faster. He soon pulled off, panting. He licked at the pre-cum, and before Dirk could complain he lifted his hips and striped his tongue against his taint. Dirk moaned, head tilting back. Jake smiled as he pulled away, rubbing his finger against the hole, using his other to grab the lube from the pillow beside Dirk. He removed the spreading bar so he could flip Dirk on his back. He pulled his hips up, dripping lube down his crack. Dirk cursed about it being cold or whatever,only pulling a small chuckle from Dirks lips. He smiled gently, slowly rubbing circles on Dirk's taint with his thumb before pushing it in.

"Do relax my love...," Jake hummed as Dirk tensed, groaning into the pillow at the weird feeling. He managed to get Dirk to relax enough to push in his middle finger. Dirk was adjusting surprisingly fast. Jake added another finger, beginning to thrust them slowly. Dirk let out tiny gasps, hands clenching and wrists straining against the ribbon binds. Jake stroked himself while working Dirk's taint. "Oh how I am going to take you...Claim you," Jake said seductively. Dirk's dick twitched at the words,body shuddering. Dirk on his back again, removing the binds and blindfold. Dirk tried to hide his face, but Jake kissed him before he could. Dirk's face was flushed, eyes glistening with lust and need. He kissed Jake back needily, it was becoming obvious they both needed relief. There and now.

Jake pulled away to lather his cock in lube before grinding against Dirks ass. He looked Dirk directly in the eyes as he pushed in very slowly. He savored every gasp and wince. He paused every once and awhile to let him adjust. Dirk closed his eyes, panting. "No no...look at me Dirk. Look at me. Let me see your beautiful expressions.." Jake said between grunts and pants. He was all the way in, their lips dancing together. Jake held Dirk's hands as he began rocking his hips. The movements slow and rhythmic.

Dirk let out tiny moans against soft lips, rocking his hips back. Jake started at a slow gentle pace as he pulled away from the kiss. Dirk nuzzled his face into the crevice of Jake's neck, moaning. There breaths were both shaky as thrusts began picking up speed. Dirks moans grew louder and more frequent. Jake watched Dirks expression, how his mouth hung open. How his hands clenched his, eyes fluttering. They were both drawing close, and they both knew it. Jake's thrusts were uneven but fast, Dirks body growing tense. Dirk was the first to cum. Jake shivered at the tight heat somehow growing tighter, warm sticky cum squished between them. Jake thrusted a few more times before pulling out and stroking himself fast. He came on Dirk, moaning.

After they both caught their breaths, Jake stood to go to the bathroom. He grabbed a wet rag, hurrying back to the room to clean both of them. He helped Dirk put his underwear on, looking over his face. Dirk was tired and flushed, small hickeys littered over his neck. Jake laid beside him, pulling him close to his chest.

"Wow...," Dirk said tiredly, eyes close. He folded his arms against his chest as he nuzzled into Jake. Jake smiled, kissing his head.

"Indeed, I love you." Jake said, nuzzling his face into Dirks damp hair. Dirk smiled and sighed.

"I love you too. Maybe, we can actually do this again...," Dirk said, flushing a tad. Jake smiled, eyes closing with a hum of agreement as they both fell asleep.


End file.
